how will I tell him?
by serlight
Summary: it is the future and amu is in high school with ikuto, but what happens when after going to a party with him and ending up pregant? how will he react and most of all how will she tell him?
1. Chapter 1

Looking at the test she started to freak out "damn" she thought trying to hide the test in her trash "how?...it was one night" she said as she paced around the bathroom and looking down at the test now and then because it didn't seem true to her "how am I going to tell him…will he care" she sat on the toilet thinking on what to do. She started to hear foot steps outside her door. She buried the test in the trash she stood by the door to hear him outside the door talking to miki about where she was, good thing she came into the bathroom with the test when they were in there eggs. She sighed in relief when she heard him go to her window and jump out with the swiftness of a cat.

She slides to the floor holding her knees to her chest with her head down on them. She started to sob silently as a small knock was heard at the door. "Amu, are you ok we hear you cursing to yourself" the little voice miki. Getting up she sighed again and wiping her face she took a deep breath and opened the door walking out. Her charas looked at her worriedly as she walked in; she wanted to tell them so badly what was going. That her one mistakes at a party that she went to was going to change her life forever, taking a deep breath to calm herself from braking down crying. Putting on a fake smile "I'm going to go for a walk" she said before reaching out and turning the knob for the door. Walking out she looked one last time at her charas faces.

Outside of her house it was a cold and rainy day in fall, she looked up at sky knowing it was about to pour but she didn't care wanting the chill of the cold air on her cheeks. Walking down the street thoughts of how he would react to the thought that he was a father. She sighed as she kicked a rock across the street when she heard it hit someone. Looking up she saw him ikuto… he looked over at her and started walking her way "just my luck" she muttered as he stood in fount of her.

"Hey…" he said looking down at her

"Hi…" she said sighing a little at how awkward it was between them now

He sighed deeply "look….about what happened at that party…it was nothing ok so we can just get over it" he said seriously

"Get over it?...but I can't just over the fact we slept together " she said getting a little angry at the thought that he didn't care what happened and wanted it to go away

"Well we should… "He said rubbing the back of his head, not knowing what to say

She balled her hands into fists, looking down at the ground…mad that he has no idea what one night has brought. Walking past him she how she didn't need his help and his love to take care of the child that was his.

He turned around and grabbed her wrist "what is wrong amu?" he asked a little worried

"Like I need to tell you..." she said in a hard flat tone while ripping her wrist out of his hand and started walking more down the road. He growled forcing her against a tree with both hands pinned on each side of her making her look at him

"Tell me what is wrong….you have been weird ever since that night and it is pissing me off that you aren't telling me anything" he said in a hard loud tone

"It isn't any of your business" she said even though it was his business

"It is!"

"Is not!" she yelled before he placed his lips fully on hers with a little force. She pushed at his to get him off but he wrapped his arms around her holding her tightly. Finally she was able to slip from his grip and ran off as it started to rain…he punched the tree as he ran after her

"Amu!" he yelled running after her

"Leave me alone" she said running faster down the road in the rain to get away from him, she crying now as she got soaked

"Just tell me what's wrong amu!" Ikuto called running after her

She kept running from him she didn't want to tell him

He growled transforming with yoru and jumping in front of her and grabbing her shoulders "tell me amu" he said seriously as she struggled. She could take it anymore and stopped struggling looking at him while crying "I AM PREGANT! THERE HAPPY!'' she yelled at him


	2. Chapter 2

Amu started to walk away, leaving ikuto behind but two strong, warm arms wrapped around her waist, holding her against a solid chest. Ikuto hands slowly made their way to her stomach were they rested. ''Why didn't you tell me earlier'' He whispered in her ear ''I didn't know how'' amu said as she placed her hands on top of his. ''How long have you known about this?'' He asked, ''3 weeks'' she said looking down.

They held each other in silence, she afraid that he was going to run off and leave her in the rain and him not knowing what to say or do to make it better. He sighed holding her tighter "I want to help…" he whispered

She was shocked at what he said because he wasn't the type she thought would go with her to the end. She was so happy she started crying again

"Really?" she asked though the tears

"Really…..I love you Amu" he whispered "I want to help with everything to the very end"

She nodded with a big smile on her face; she turned around in his arms and wrapped them around his neck giving him a deep kiss on the lips. He returned it was the same deepness, after they kissed she looked up at him.

"What now?" she asked him breathing heavy and confused on what to do next. He looked at her with the same confusing look.

"We wait, I guess and hope for the best" he said taking her hand and looking down at her

"What about Easter?" she asked worried that they will find out

"Don't worry about them….they won't find out" he said as he started walking with her "come on we better get you out of the cold…it isn't health for the baby"

She nodded walking with him back to her house where she walked into her room and sat on her bed. He had to go but said that he would be back in a little while. She sighed thinking about what he said and wonders what the future held for them. After changing she laid back with a hand on her stomach.

After about an hour Amu woke up from a nap that she was taking to a shuddering sound down stairs. She knew it couldn't be her parents or ami because they went on a trip to see their grandparents. Being confused she got up and headed down the stairs silently so no one knew she was there. When she got to the steps that lead to the door she saw a figure in the shadows, amu was about to call for her charas when the figure grabbed her and covered her mouth quickly. She struggled but he tied her arms and feet too. Panicking she struggled more to get some noise going so they would hear her but as she got closer to a vase that was sitting on the shelf….he knocked her in the head causing her to pass out


	3. Chapter 3

((Thanks for reading guys!...there is more to come on the story but wanted to thank my fans for reading this story, and ask not to hate me for what is next /))

Amu woke up in a brightly lit up room that was organized and well neat which she thought it was weird that her kidnapper was well neat and organized. She groaned as her vision slowly started to come back to normal but now she had a splitting headache. She started to get up but she noticed that she was chained to a bed of silk, satin and velvet. She could only see the outline of the room she was in that was beyond the gossamer curtains surrounding her. She started to panic as she pulled at the chains that she was in.

That was when she saw a figure make their way toward the bed and parted the gossamer curtains showing who it was…it was tadase! Amu was so happy to see him.

"Tadase!...I am so glad to see you" she cried pulling at the chains a little trying to get closer to him "someone took me here and I chained me up but now that you are here you can let me free"

He got on the bed with a sly smirk, it has been a while since she seen him and by the looks of it he has changed a lot from his boyish face to how long his hair was. He got on top of her to where he was look below at her. She was confused at why he was doing this because it was unlike him.

"T-tadase what are you doing?" she asked blushing at how close he was; after all she did have a crush on him before he left for America.

"Loving on you…I missed you so much" he said in a low voice that was almost a purr.

"Why am I chained up...and I can't" she said remembering that she loved ikuto and was now having a baby with him.

"Why not….I finally told you I loved you and this is how you treat me" he said a little more fiercely.

"Because I don't feel that way about you…I love ikuto" she said struggling a little but he laid his hips against hers stopping her from move.

"That thieving feline… Ha stop joking" he said before Him bended down and forcefully kissed her as he does she bite him on the lip to get him off of you, but that didn't work. He drawed back a bit, and licked the blood and smiles at you with heat in his eyes.

"Oh so you have changed what you think of me!" he says playfully kissing down her neck and shoving his hands up her shirt roughly.

"Tadase stop!" she cried "what happened to you!"

He stopped looking at her with a smirk "it's been five years... I have changed and have wanted you so badly" he said t

Returning to kissing her he headed to her stomach and stopped as he looked and felt how hard her stomach was and the thought went though his head…."she is pregnant" he looked up at her and growled "I see you already are having his kid too!" he yelled at her

She was shocked that he knew "what are you talking about!" she cried

"You know don't lie…but that doesn't matter your mine now!" he yelled as he took out a collar that had a lock on it. He put it on her pulling it tight as she yelped a little at the tightness "there…welcome home my pet!" he said before kissing her roughly


	4. Chapter 4

((Hehe…you wanted it and now you have chapter 4!))

Amu didn't know what to say as she grabbed at the collar and pulled to get free but it wouldn't move or break off as she laid there wrapped in the silk sheets because he striped her of her clothing and chained to the bed by the collar all she could think about was what happened to the guy that she used to have a crush on before he moved in freshmen year of high school.

Holding her knees she held herself from crying, wanting ikuto to come and save her from this nightmare. After tadase left to take a shower and to get something to eat, he told her that she can't bath unless he was there to help…"which was the task that was up next" he said with a smile that as she remembered so well it still made her skin crawl. She didn't want him there as she took a shower she already felt dirty enough as it is from him touching her that she already felt exposed to him.

After about two hours of waiting and holding herself she heard the door open slowly and his white blond hair come into the door. She wanted to puke as he walked in with a smirk and a basket of shampoo with body soups.

"Well I see you didn't sleep…" he said as he walked in all the way and set the basket down.

"How can I sleep with a sicko like you watching me" she said pointing up to the cameras that were pointing in all four corners of the room.

He laughed and nodded "right…well I have to make sure my pet doesn't leave me" he said reaching into his pocket and removing a small gold key which was for the chain that was locked on the wall behind her. He walked over and placed the key in the lock of the chain and let it fall off her collar as he stood back and looked her up and down with hungry eyes which she didn't like.

"What…." She said flatly as she putted up the covers more on her body.

"Take off the covers" he said to her moving closer to her as he still looked at her body.

"n-no…I don't want to" she said holding the sheets tighter in her hands.

"Now Amu…." He said a little more forcefully

"n…" she was about to say as she felt tadases fist hit her face causing her to fall hitting the bed hard as she whimpered in pain while holding her face.

"Look what you did….you got blood all over my hands, I guess I have to bath with you" he said smirking as he touched her bare back causing her to jump a little then start to shake. Tadase just laughed as he grabbed her arm and pulled her up like she weight nothing and ripped the sheet off her body as she started to squirm trying to cover herself. He laughed harder as he brought her body to his and kissed her roughly on the lips even biting her bottom lip to draw blood. She pulled away fighting him a little but that didn't work because he was stronger then she was.

Dragging her because she wouldn't walk tadase made her sit on the toilet as he started the water and filled it with bubble bath with the smell of roses which made her gag because that is what the room heavily smelt like and she hated it, she wanted the dark spice that ikuto smelt like when he hugged her the day before she got kidnapped. Thinking about it made her want to break into tears as tadase got up and looked over at her with a smirk "are you ready pet?...it's all nice and warm for us, now you can be clean and get beautiful again" he said walking closer and touching the place he punched her softly "sorry about that….you weren't hearing me and I wanted to see that perfect body of yours" he said softly as started undressing in front of her, but she looked down which caused him to grab her chin and force her to look up at him as he did so.

After he was done and completely naked in front on her he walked over and turned on _love me do by the Beatles._ He picked her up in his arms humming along with the tune as he placed her gently in the water because amu was too tired to fight him; all she wanted was to go home and wake up to find this a dream…but it wasn't.

Tadase got in with her and brought her closer as he took some of the soup and started washing her body gently and lingered around her breasts and lower parts, Amu tried to keep herself from crying as he kissed her neck and kept washing her. She felt all his heat from his body as she was held close with his other hand. Closing her eyes she tried to find her happy place as his hand traveled down her stomach to in between her legs with the music going softly in her ears as he touched her.

After a few hours in the tub, she was finally let out in a towel that felt scratchy against her skin, she was lead back to the bed were she sat down and he chained her back up again and before he left he grabbed her hair and pulled her into a hard kiss before leaving to take care of other things.

Meanwhile…

Ikuto was walking leaping from tree to tree wondering why it has been three days and Amu hasn't called or texted him about how she was doing with the baby. He was getting worried so he was going to pay a little visit to her room to check up on her to see what was going on.

When he got to her window it was open which was strange so he went inside calling her name, he stopped by her bed and saw it was neatly made up and a letter was sitting on it like it was waiting for him. Picking it up he started reading it….

Ikuto…

I hate your guts and want you to leave me alone, I left with tadase and we are going to get married and live together forever…I love him and want all of him not you, you thieving feline!

Amu-

He laughed not buying it one second as he started searching the room, he knew it had to be a joke as he looked under her bed and all though her house. He started getting pissed as he opened her closet and saw her charas tied up and gagged with ribbons. I looked at them wide eyed as he started untying them quickly.

"Guys…what happened?" he asked as he got Su untied

Miki was breathing heavily as Ran was doing the same, Dia looked up at him "tadase grabbed us and stuffed us in the closet tied up…we were so scared that no one would have found us" she said fixing her hair as Su calmed down the others.

"I see…so tadase took Amu?" he asked growling a little at the thought to what he might be doing to her.

They all nodded "we saw it…she was knocked out cold and he wrote that letter after stuffing us in the closet and leaving though the window" Su said in a high voice.

He nodded knowing what he had to do…find Amu before what the letter says comes true. Getting up he balled his hands in fists "come on…we need to get Amu back and soon" he said grabbing the charas and jumping out the window to go look for amu.


	5. Chapter 5

((**Sorry guy's lots of POVs in this chapter and it might get crazy**))

Day 7 that is how many days Amu thinks it has been, she was alone and lost hope that Ikuto was going to save her and the wedding that tadase was talking about was coming quick as she was going though the treatment that she was told all brides to be went though, From night to night touching by tadase to the washing by him there wasn't a time where he wasn't there and she knew when he left he was truly not gone because the red light on the cameras was always on. Then there was the problem with her stomach getting bigger everyday she could tell tadase didn't like it because every time he looked at her stomach he had the face that said he was grossed out by it. She couldn't help it but that was all she had that reminded her of the night ikuto said he would be by her side until the very end but now it just seemed like a dream that never happened.

**Meanwhile….**

Ikuto was at the office of the tadases father who owned his own business.

"Who?" tadases father asked

Ikuto sighed rubbing his temple because still he didn't understand "for the last time…do you know where Amu is?" he asked getting pissed off at the fat guy that was behind the desk looking like nothing was happening. When there was his pregnant girl out there with a man that will try to kill her or do what the letter stated which placed shivers up his spine.

"Hmmmmm….last time I saw her was a couple of years ago before we moved" he stated rubbing his fat stomach as he smiled at him.

Ikuto had it, picking up the desk and throwing it he picked up the man by the collar of his shirt and growled "this isn't a game fat man…Amu is in danger because of your sick son Now if you know anything tell me!" he yelled still holding him as the charas were pulling at ikuto to get him off the guy which wasn't working.

The fat man was scared so he nodded "o-ok the last time I saw him he said that he was getting ready to show the love of his life how much he loved her…H-He was getting the guest house ready that is all I know" he said as Ikuto let go and stepped back breathing deeply to take control of hitting the guy.

"I see….and where is this guest house?" she asked as calmly as possible as he ran a hand though his hair.

"I-In the far end of Japan" he replied as ikuto nodded and head for the door but stopped and looked behind him at the fat man "if he calls you….you better tell me" he said and left out the door leaving the man in his chair shaking.

**Back with Amu…..**

Amu didn't even look up when tadase came in with his new view of treatment which was massaging oil. She whimpered a little of the thought of his hands on her again. Which just made Tadase laugh "hello my Amu" he said in a softly sex filled voice as he got closer to her with the bottle in his hand.

Amu held herself and tried to get away but the collar that was locked in place and kept her from leaving as tadase grabbed her pulled her close to where he was. He had only boxers on and you can see plainly how aroused he was though them which made her sick she hated how turned on he got around her because she didn't want to be seen this but she sat there in front of him as he poured some of the nasty scented roses that he used.

Feeling his cold hands on her back made her shiver as he started to rub her shoulders a little hard but gentle. Amu sat there wishing everything in the blue for him to just leave her alone and let her go but as his hands traveled down her shoulders to her sides were he massaged the longest, then to her stomach where he phased and she felt him sigh and start muttering how it was his child and will always be. Made her want to cry but as she shifted he pulled her closer with a his hand running along her stomach then up to her chest where he started rubbing her breasts lightly and brought her closer to where she felt his soft lips on her shoulder. She felt so weird letting him touch her and kiss her like she was his, she wanted to hit him kick him do something to get him away and run. But that was only a dream as well as she began to cry.

**Ikuto….**

**Ikuto was taking a train to the far side of Japan as he sat in his seat looking out the window, his foot kept moving in a fit of anger because the train wasn't moving fast enough for his taste. Taking a deep breath to calm himself he thought of all the ways he was going to kill tadase for what he has done to Amu.**

The charas were just as nervous and scared as he was flying around silently as they thought of a way to get her out. Then finally because Miki could take it anymore and pulled out paper and a pen as she spoke up "ok we need a plan for when we get there…because without one we aren't going to get far" she said out loud which made everyone look over at her with a nod.

Ikuto nodded "right, but I don't know the layout or where Amu will be inside of the house"

Sue spoke up "that is our job…we can sneak in and look around the house without being caught by anything"

Ran smirked "yep then we can distract whoever is near"

Ikuto smiled with a nod as he looked at the charas "yeah…Yoru can go though the vents with one of you guys and look though the building faster" he said as he thought of how fast to would go. "And I will have tadase…you guys just keep on trying finding a way out with Amu because I want her safe"

They all nodded as the train came to a stop at the train stop. They all got up and stretched with a grin because of how this was going to go. As they headed off Ikuto jumped into a tree and looked around until he saw the fanciest house in the whole village "that has to be it" he said out loud as he ran for the house "I am coming Amu!"


	6. Chapter 6

Ikuto leap from tree to tree as fast as he could, getting closer to the house that was trapping Amu he saw that the charas were beside me going just as fast and had the look of seriousness and determination that he was looking for because he was kind of glad that he had them to help.

At the entrance he stopped and looked down at the guards that where standing straight and looking like they will kill if anything tried to get though. "Shit…" he muttered looking at the gate and fence that was too tall to crawl or jump across. He felt like tadase planned this, that he knew that he would want to come after her. With a growl his anger got the best of him and he jumped down facing the guards with a kind of smirk that was being fueled with now adrenaline and anger.

"What do you want boy?" one of them asked him because his look was not normal.

"I want inside of that…lovely home" ikuto said with a smirk

"Get out of here…no one is allowed inside of this house" the other one stated

"Well, that is a problem…because my wife is inside"

"No one is inside except master tadase…now leave before we use force" the guard said a little more forcefully.

"Make me…"

That is when the guard growled out of anger and started walking toward him, which only made ikuto smirk bigger as he cracked his neck and posed for the guard to attack. When the guard got closer to him and started reaching for his handcuffs ikuto punched him hard in the jaw causing the guard to yelp in pain and made the other guard leap and ran at him drawing his gun but he was smarter than that as he leaped up and kicked the man in the side of the face with his shoed foot.

He stepped back with a grin as both men were on the ground moaning and holding their faces. Stepping around them and calling the charas he pulled the keys from the guy that had now a broken jaw and let himself in. looking around and walking quietly he looked around and saw a camera watching the front door. Ikuto sighed heavily knowing this wasn't going to be easy as he walked over to the camera and grabbed some leaves throwing them on the lenses after licking the leaf she headed for the door and snuck in after letting the charas in after him.

Standing inside of the hallway he saw a huge maple staircase that lead to an upstairs, a room that have couches and chairs around a fire with a coffee table in the middle. Then he looked over to the other side to see windows and a dining room set that was so big it could fit a lot of people. Looking over at the charas he nodded to the dining room then pointed to himself after nodding toward the stairs. The charas nodded and floated into the dining room and out of sight as he headed for the stairs.

The stairs were dark and to quiet as he traveled up them slowly but quickly, when he got to the top he saw the hall was brightly lit with roses of every color everywhere that he had to cover his nose because of the smell was getting over whelming as he walked though the flowers down the hall to a door that was a blood red and had three locks on them all different. As he walked closer he saw the design on the wood was vines that were carved into the wood in sharp smooth lines. Running his hand along the wood he started to hear footsteps coming toward the door so ikuto hide behind rose bush that was sitting to the side of the door.

Holding his breath he saw though the bush that is was tadase walking up to the door with a hum and a basket of gosh how knows. He pulled out a set of keys and started unlocking the locks one by one. He wanted to attack him there and ring his tiny neck but he held himself back as he watched his enemy walk through the door and before he closed it say "aw…my love it is time"


	7. Chapter 7

Back in the room…

Amu knew exactly what he was talking about as Tadase came in with normal gear of rose scented shampoos and body washes. She moved closer to the bed post as he got closer with a smirk "aww…what is wrong my love you should be happy because finally it's time for us to get married and raise our child together" he stated as he sat down the basket and crawled into the bed with her. Amu was so tired and hurting so badly with bruises on her face, arms and in between her legs that she didn't flinch or move as he wrapped his arms around her and started rubbing her now huge stomach that was taking up most of her body.

Over the days she has had many doctors come and poke at her to see what was happening with the baby. None of them would listen to her as she screamed for help from them or anything, she never thought some people could be so cold as she help someone need. But as the doctors came in and out each week she grew not caring anymore as she poked and left her to die it felt like, many times she thought about doing it herself speeding up the process so she didn't have to live like this.

She came back from day dreaming when tadase moved up sliding his hands up her naked body to her chin where he grabbed it and forced her to look at him, she did not giving a shit anymore as he pushed his always soft lips to hers for a hard kiss where he started to use his tongue to lick her bottom lip and tried to stick it in she didn't want him to but he gripped her chin causing it to hurt and make her do so as he started exploring her mouth roughly but something banged and moved around to make him pull back with a growl as she started to get up and move toward the sound which was outside the room so looking back at her one last time he smirked "I will be right back then we will start to get you ready for tonight" he said and left.

Amu took a deep breath and slummed over on the bed as she heard the door close and lock, she really didn't want tonight to come but at this point feeling like it's been years since she has been out she didn't care anymore. Laying her head down and closing her eyes she was falling asleep when she heard a rattling in the vents above her with squeaky voices coming with it.

She sat up and looked around thinking she was dreaming when she heard louder rattling and them and bang as 4 charas came tumbling out and landing on her bed in a heap. She smiled big seeing them that she almost burst into tears again.

"GUYS!" she said happily crawling over to them as far as she can until the chain on the collar pulled.

Miki flowed up groaning but smiled just as big as the rest got up and smiled with her "AMU!" they said all together as they hugged her and she hugged them back. Amu couldn't help it and started crying as she held them close never thinking they would find her. Yoru was the first one to speak up

"Ummm…guys I am sorry to ruin the moment but I think we should hurry" he stated twitching his ears as he listened to the door. Amu nodded letting her charas go and wrapping herself in the sheet she looked at them. "That is all fine and great but I kind of can't" she said lifting up the chain to show them that she wasn't going anywhere.

"Oh no" Su said coving her mouth with her little hands as everyone looked in horror "he chained you up?"

She nodded looking down with the chain that connected her to the bed.

She sighed and looked at them "guys you need to get me out of here..." she stated

They smiled "oh we will Amu don't worry about that" they said then flew over to the chain where yoru smirked and looked at her

"You need to Character transform with me amu "he stated going over to her and Amu nodded taking a deep breath and starting to transform into what ikuto usually does taking on the outfit and claws then the ears and tail started to form turning her into a what looked like a female version of Ikuto.

Looking at the chain she heard yoru say to use the claws to cut the chain. She nodded doing what she was told as miki, Su, and Ran heard the chain up for her to cut it. Letting the claws come out she swung her arm and let the claws go right though the chain with ease. Letting yoru go she smiled and wrapped the sheet around her more tightly as she tried to get up and walk which was hard because she was never to leave the bed unless Tadase was there. She stood and groaned at the pain that followed but was just glad to be up.

"Ok guys what now?" she asked them and they went over to the door and listened for a second they didn't hear any one. "Ok let's go through the doors and try to find a way out" yoru stated as he flowed out first to may sure the coast was clear and when it was the rest of the charas plus Amu started running to get out of the maze of stairs and halls to get to the door.


	8. Chapter 8

Running down the hall Amu and the charas were starting to wonder where the exit was, she stopped breathing heavily as she looked around feeling like they were just down this hallway. She held her huge stomach protectively as her legs burned and was shaky from the running she wanted to keep going but had to stop to take her breath. She leaned against the wall and laid her head back gripped her stomach and the sheet that was wrapped around her body. She looked up the charas who were looking at her worried and breathing heavily there selves.

"Amu we have to keep going before someone find us" Su said looking back and forth

The rest nodded in agreement as she slides to the ground feeling a sharp pain in her side. The charas knew they had to get her out of here, but amu bit her lip and let the pain go though her and go away. Grasping the wall she pulled herself up holding the sheet in the process and nods herself as she took a deep breath.

"Guys…we need to hurry" she said sounding weak and tired as she started to walk down the hall in slow movements. The charas followed but Yoru stopped twitching his ear as he heard a noise coming down the hallway at full speed like they were running. Yoru got worried so he floated over to them as fast as he could and stopped them in a hurry.

"What is wrong yoru?" Amu asked looking as he stopped them suddenly In front of her.

"There is someone coming! We have to hide!" He cried in a squeaky voice as he begun to panic more as the footsteps got closer to them. Amu heard this and started to panic it herself with thoughts going though her head of Tadase dragging her back to the room placing the collar on her and doing the unthinkable as he always did to punish her…giving her one of his "spankings" with the look of pure evil and lust on his face as he did it.

Amu felt like she was going to puke as she thought of going through that again. Yoru smacked her and she came back with a very small thank you. She looked around for a place and finally found a room that looked like no one would look inside. Pointing to it she ran over to it and grabbed the gold door knob, pulling it open she walked into the dark room and let the others in. Closing it quickly they stood there in silences as they heard the footsteps walk past the door and whisper a little. They were about to let out a breath when they heard the door start to open. Amu started to panic as it let in some light that is when they started to talk.

"Hey…no one is to go in there!" one called

"Why not...the little bitch might be hiding in there and I don't want to get in trouble by the little brat of prince that wants her in that room" the other one said

"Because she won't go to a place where there isn't a way out we have to check the grounds and the front door"

"Fine….lets go" he said with a loud sigh as he closed the door and the footsteps left.

Amu let out the breath she was holding as they talked, why she became the bad guy when it came to running away. She had every right to do what she did, but he was out to be the good guy she didn't know what to think as the darkness took full effect and she started feeling her way through the room to find the charas. She stopped feeing a light switch and flips it on with a sigh and turns around to see a horror that make her sick to her stomach.

She saw everywhere the room was covered in pictures of her, though elementary school and even her resent high school pictures were on the walls. There wasn't one part of the wall that didn't have a picture of her. She looked and saw a table in the far back wall and walked slowly over to it, on it was random things she thought she lost a long time ago from a brush to hairclips and to even pieces of her hair.

Amu was now freaked as she backed up and ran into someone that was behind her, thinking it was one of the guards or worse Tadase. Amu started to scream and tried to get away from whoever it was, but the person wrapped their arms around her and hugged her tightly. Trying to get a way but with no success she started to sob, as the hands gently let go and turned her around she didn't fight it as he lifted her chin just as gently to look at who it was. Looking up because she had no choice she saw that is wasn't tadase or one of his body guards….it was ikuto.


	9. Chapter 9

((Sorry for the wait everyone I had to do a lot of thinking for the last chapters coming up plus I didn't have a computer and sorry about how short it is but it is leading up to a chapter that will blow your socks off! hehe enjoy :D))

Amu couldn't believe her eyes as she stood there in his arms with a shock expression on her face, she thought it was a dream come true as she laid a hand softly on his arm and brought it up slow to feel that he was real. She started to cry as she whispered "ikuto..." he smiled and nodded lifting his hands up onto her cheeks and gently kissing her. The kiss was just as sweet and soft the first time he kissed her, she wanted it to last forever because for a month all she felt were Tadase's rough lips that were like sandpaper. She didn't want to break the kiss but he did first with a bright smile that said all the love he had for her.

"Yeah, it's me Amu don't worry I am here to save you" he said softly places his thumbs over the tears and wiping it away from her face. She cried more but smiled for the first time in a while and nodded "I know….but now that we found each other how we are going to get out of here? The baby is coming soon I can feel it" she stated rubbing her tummy a little. Ikuto nodded and took her hand, he looked at the charas and they floated out and looked for anyone coming, they didn't so they told them the coast was clear.

Ikuto held her hand as he went out and started walking down the hall way quietly like a cat, he get quickly trying to find a way out when they got to a staircase that was going downward toward a place they didn't know. Ikuto heard there was footsteps heading there way and he didn't know who it was so taking a risk he started to walking down the stairs that were creepy and lead to a unknown place. Amu held on tight as they speed down the stairs, she could hear the footsteps heading closer but kept going as they almost got to the end of the stairs.

At the end of them they stepped off into a wide dark place, Amu stood close scared of what it brought because he knew all too well of the darkness that was around her. They stood close as laughter came around them; the laugh was pure evil and scared both Amu and Ikuto very much. Ikuto held her close as the laughter got closer to them and stopped. They looked around and Amu was the first to speak "is it over?" she whispered and before Ikuto could say anything Lights came on everywhere and Tadase was in the far corner with a big grin on his face. "Not even close Amu…"


	10. Chapter 10

Amu stared in horror at the guy before them, he looked so different. She wondered what happened to him "T-Tadase?" she called as he laughed giving her the same evil grin that gave her shivers.

"The one and only…" he said looking her over with that same twisted desire that made her stand closer to Ikuto.

"What is your problem? What the hell happened to you!" ikuto yelled though teeth as he held Amu close as Tadase grinned and clapped his hands together.

"I see the pussy cat finally grew some balls…." Tadase said as he snapped his fingers and his chara floated in. he had large chains on him and looked like he was abused and hurt as he stopped next to Tadase and just looked down the egotist king was gone and left with a sad boy that looked like a slave.

Amu was shocked at what was in front of her; he was abusing his chara for his own little games. She wanted to free the poor thing but she knew that would me to hard because she was weak as it was. Looking over and seeing her charas hiding in the air vent where she was glad they were because she didn't want them to try and help and fail. Thinking of something to do to both save them and the chara amu squeezed ikuto's hand as she grew scared of what was going to happen.

Tadase looked at them and the smirk faded a little as he looked at their hands hold each other like they belong with each other. Out of fit of anger Tadase ran at them and grabbed her wrist twisting it backward until you can hear a snap saying that he broke it. Amu screamed falling to her knees and crying as she looked up at him in pain. Tadase laughed throwing her arm at her where she held it and held her stomach rocking back and forth. Tadase started to walk away until he was attacked by a growling and very angry ikuto who punched him in the side of the head causing him to fall forward and fall to his hands and knees with a dizzy feeling.

Tadase moved his head back and forth to gain his senses and hearing again, he started to feel a headache coming on as he looked over and then up at ikuto who had his hands in fists and was breathing heavily as he looked down at him.

Tadase just started to laugh as he stated "well I see I hit a nerve….to fucking bad I don't give a shit" he got up watching ikuto closely as he ikuto punched him again causing a little of blood to come and down his chin has he just looked at him. Ikuto shock his head "what the hell happened to you Tadase…you disappear out of no were and then come back just to kidnap Amu as your slave…not cool dude she is pregnant!" he yelled at him

Tadase showed nothing "you would have done the same thing you asshole! If I didn't go anywhere and the same thing happened to me, you would have come and taken her from me like you did!" he said but started to yell at the end finally showing some emotion "but that doesn't matter now! I am going to kill you and take Amu as my bride; I will even raise the baby as my own."

Ikuto growled at what Tadase said and shook his head in disagreement "over my dead body…" he stated as he ran at him tackling him down to the ground as Tadase fell backward hitting the ground hard as Tadase growled and laughed a loud bark "with pleasure!" he yelled looking over at his chara and yelling "grab Amu!" and the chara looked up and with a sad expression he nodded and clapped his hands

As Amu poofed next to the chara with chains around her legs and arms. Amu struggled but couldn't get free as ikuto looked up to see what was going on. He growled punching Tadase again and harder to where he felt something break. Getting up so quickly and running toward Amu he didn't see the protective field around them which once he got near zapped him and threw him backward. Ikuto couldn't get up and was looking up at the roof when Tadase came into view with a blood smirk.


End file.
